Capacitive sensor devices, otherwise known as touch sensor devices or proximity sensors are widely used in modern electronic devices. A capacitive sensor device is often used for touch based navigation, selection, or other input, in response to a finger, stylus, or other object being placed on or in proximity to a sensor of the capacitive sensor device. In such a capacity, capacitive sensor devices are often employed in computers (e.g. notebook/laptop computers), media players, multi-media devices, remote controls, personal digital assistants, smart devices, telephones, and the like.
Such capacitive sensor devices are often operated, at least in part, by a sensor circuitry which may include or be embodied in an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). The inputs and/or outputs of the sensor circuitry are typically used to drive the portions of the sensor/sensor pattern of the sensor device and to measure capacitance(s) from the sensor/sensor pattern.